I Dare You
by Xhazel
Summary: Mira and the girls decided to play a little "game". How will it end up? Read to find out!


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Moshi Moshi minna! I apologize for not being able to update my other stories, because I've been pretty busy these past few months. But now, I will be able to write stories again. Also, sorry but I don't think I will be able to update my other stories from now on because I ran out of ideas. Anyway.. Enjoy this one instead. :-D**

 **Sorry for the wrong grammar and misspelled words**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.. and If I did, there will be plenty of ROOMMMAAANNCEEE! ;D**

* * *

~At the Guild~

"Ughh! It's soooo boring today!" a blonde celestial mage wailed as her left arm hanged on the side of the table while holding her milkshake on the right.

"Yeah.. Tell me about it, not to mention its so hot too." a bluenette said as she look away from the book she was reading and started fanning herself with it. She couldn't concentrate very much because of the heat.

Then the guild doors opened revealing an ice-mage who had no clothes on. "Gray, your clothes." Cana said casually before drinking her beer. "What? When did that happened!?" Gray said as he looked around the guild for his clothes. The temperature inside became cooler because of the ice-mage roaming around.

"Ahh that feels much better! But I'm still bored!", the blonde said as she took another sip from her milkshake, the other girls nodded in agreement. ( **A/N** Sorry, I forgot to mention that she was with Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Evergreen, Erza, Juvia, and Laki.)

She can't go on a mission today because its too hot outside, and she's scared that it might damage her skin if she went out.

"Hey Lucy, if your bored, I have a little game that all of you can play." the barmaid said in glee as she approached the girls. Her cupid mode is turning on again.

"U-uhm thanks but no thanks Mira." Lucy said nervously at the barmaid. She have a bad feeling about this.

"Awwee, why? I thought you're all bored? This game is sure to be _fun,_ you know?" the barmaid said emphasizing on 'fun' as she smiled mischievously at the girls.

"Hmmm,.. Okay Mira, here's the deal." Erza said as she took a bite from her strawberry shortcake. "We will play the game IF you play the game with us." she smirked as she crossed her arms at her ex-rival. 'She'll never agree to this, HAH!' she thought.

.

.

.

.

"F-fine." The barmaid finally answered.

"What?!" they all shouted. They never really expected the barmaid to agree to the deal just like that. They've never seen her play games before.

"But once I explain the game rules, there's no more backing out, understand?" the other girls nodded not wanting to back-out because they were too scared of the barmaid in front of them. The barmaid just smiled sweetly.

"Okay then, the game we are playing is called " I Dare You!" Mira announced happily as she took out a weird looking stick with a heart on top and the bottom is semi-pointed. "Like the name implies, its a dare game but it's different than the dare games that are commonly played. When the heart is pointed at a certain player, there will be a dare that will show on top of the heart. You are given a minimum of 3 and a maximum of 4 minutes to finish the dare. Only the player who is being pointed at will see the dare that is being given. Any questions?" the barmaid asked them sweetly. Levy raised her hand. "What is it Levy?"

"Uhmm.. Actually, I have two questions. One, who will spin this stick thingy? and two, if we refused to do the dare, what will happen?" she asked the questions that are inside their heads.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I forgot to mention that this stick spins on its own. So in other words, this thing is the one who will decide where it points. Also, if you do refuse to do the dare, I think you all know what will happen." Mira said smiling with a devilish aura surrounding her. 'Oh Mavis! She's scary! I want to back-out. NOW!' they all thought as they nodded nervously, (well, except for Erza).

"If we all agree now, let our little game begin." Mira said with a mischievous smile on her face as the stick began to spin on top of the table.

'This is going to be soo interesting' she thought.

* * *

 **Sooo, how is it? I was planning on making it a ONE-SHOT but I decided that this story is much better when it have more chapters, yes? Haha.. Sorry if its short, I'm still getting the hang of making stories in this website so I'm really not used to it yet.. Sorry :-D...**

 **Anyway.. Comment/Review if you want to continue this story. ;D... Ja Ne**

 **~Xhazel~**


End file.
